


How Do You Know?

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, Slow Burn, cameos from others - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: If only Hermione and Fred would take a step back and stop avoiding the obvious question of their feelings...there might be some hope for them.





	How Do You Know?

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Done for some prompts. X3 Read, review, and enjoy! Originally written for xakemii.

If his name's a whisper on your lips, you probably are.

Oh, Hermione. You've got it all wrong, you "genius" girl. Whilst you fret over Ron being on your mind, you turn a deaf ear to the whispers of your roommates.

"She said it!" Parvati whispers.

"Are you sure she meant the right Weasley?" Lavender sniffs.

"I definitely heard 'Fred' in her sleep," Sally-Anne squeaks.

"Definitely 'Fred,'" Fay backs up her mate.

And you just dress and leave the room with your rucksack, because you have better things to do. There is homework to be done, books to be read, trouble to prevent Harry and Ron from starting—it's all in a day's work, and it's ridiculous to think that _Fred Weasley's_ name ever really touches your lips.

If the color of her hair's all you see, you probably are.

It sounds so bad, Fred. But you have—have—have Hermione-vision! The color of your broomstick isn't brown anymore; it's the color of Hermione's hair. The color of the goal posts isn't the color of wood; it's the color of Hermione's hair. And—heaven help you if she ever found out—the color of Angelina's skin is lovely…because it's the color of Hermione's hair.

George and Lee tease you. "Preoccupied, Freddie?" your twin asks. "You've been staring at your trunk all day."

Why? You know why—it's the color of Hermione's hair.

"Nah, his eyes were on Angelina all throughout practice—didn't you see him?" Lee points out.

Why? Well, yeah, you already explained why.

Now the question is whether you believe your reason or not.

If you've decided you love crystal balls, you probably are.

Ignore Harry and Ron, Hermione. They rather enjoy Divination because they are excellent at making up lies. But they would never understand that teasing you about suddenly being "okay" with Divination definitely has its meanings.

First, there's the crystal ball itself. It's round, shiny, and reminds you of the glint of teeth in a mischievous, teasing grin…

No, that's not the…well, the _only_ reason…

Second, there's the swirling fog _inside_ the ball. It mists and it solidifies and…oh, your mind grows hazy as you look into it. You kind of get why Parvati and Lavender like Divination so much—not that you'd ever let them know, but still. So heave that sigh.

Because there's a _third_ reason why, and it's the whole meaning of Divination: You could stare into that crystal ball forever, and maybe you'll glimpse your future. _The_ future. _A_ future…with him. Because isn't it high time that you understand that not everything your roommates say is gossip? (And his name is making your lips tingle once again…)

If her laughter and image have seeped into your heart, you probably are.

It's more than just seeing her picture burned into the back of your eyelids whenever you close your eyes. It's also more than trying your hardest to get her to laugh at your jokes and pranks, because it's nice when she admits you're clever, but it's so much better when you've actually surprised her.

So maybe…that's a hint?

Maybe…George and Lee aren't meant to get you this time. Not everyone can understand Fred Weasley.

…

…

But one girl should and _can_.

So rush to find her, Fred. Rush to confront him, Hermione. If you don't, Fred, your passion is going to derail you so everyone knows that the great Fred Weasley loves a little know-it-all. If you don't, Hermione, your hope is going to consume you until there's nothing left but a dark, dreary ball of coulda-woulda-shouldas rocking back and forth, thinking of everything that could've been.

Honestly, guys—if his name's a whisper on your lips, if the color of her hair's all you see, if you've decided you love crystal balls, and/or if her laughter and image have seeped into your heart, then yeah. You probably are in love. Now you've been diagnosed. Your remedy is to admit it.

**Author's Note:**

> :D An odd kind of drabble, even for me… But it was something rolling around my head, and I'm glad I put it on paper—err, on FFN. :P Fremione's cute…but I surprisingly wanna write more about the Gryffindor girls. XD
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :}
> 
> 2017 note: Aww, this was cute. I liked the alternating POVs, which really made good use of 2nd POV, I think. My fav part, tho, is the opening bit, when alllllll the other lion girls in her year gossip about Hermione. XD A part of me likes to think the five of them had a rare occasion to get along, really. :')


End file.
